Harry Potter and the Daughter of Darkness
by dracos-beautygirl
Summary: COMPLETED! Her past was a mystery. Her future was unknown. But her love for him was undeniable. Then why was she destined to destroy him?
1. Abigail

**Disclaimer: Everything except new characters and the plot belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

As the seventh month dies, she will be born. The Daughter of Darkness will endure more pain than he that was born by those who thrice defied the Dark Lord. She will fall in love and then betray him whose heart she has given. For she will be either the destructor of the Light or the Executioner of the Dark. She will be born as the seventh month dies…

Harry Potter exited the Potions room, his insides burning with hate for the Potions Master, Severus Snape. The raven-haired boy hated the professor more than Snape hated him. Beside him, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley bickered over some insignificant thing. Harry didn't care right now, he was just glad that dinner was next. The first day of classes was always hard for sixth years because now they were taking N.E.W.T. classes.

Frowning, Harry rubbed his scar. It had been bothering him all day, hurting between and during classes. Now that he was nearing the Great Hall, the pain seemed to bother him more. Hermione glanced at him.

"Are you ok, Harry?" she asked, her brown eyes full of concern.

"It's just my scar, 'Mione," Harry muttered. Ron looked over.

"You think You-Know-Who is anywhere near by?" he asked. Hermione pursed her lips.

"Seriously Ronald," she said, rolling her eyes and entering the Hall. "If he was anywhere nearby, Harry would know it, the scar seems to hurt him more when he's near." Taking their seats at the Gryffindor table, Harry, Ron, and Hermione noticed that the food had not been set out like it normally was. Professor McGonagall, the Head of Gryffindor, stood in front of the teacher's table, the Sorting Hat in her hand.

"Wonder who hasn't been sorted?" Hermione mused aloud. Harry wasn't listening. His eyes were fixed on the cloaked figure standing next to Snape. The hood of the cloak was up, so Harry could not see who the person was. Rubbing his scar furiously, he turned to the middle of the table where Dumbledore sat. The old wizard winked at Harry behind his half-moon spectacles. Harry nodded in acknowledgement. Dumbledore stood, signaling silence in the loud Hall.

"I hope you all have had a good first day," he said, his eyes twinkling. "Before you set your mouths upon the food, however, we have one more student to Sort. Miss Abigail Futarro, please step over to Professor McGonagall." The figure moved hesitantly away from Snape's side, but after a nod, she moved over to the professor. Removing her hood, the girl averted her eyes to the floor.

Her ebony skin shone in the candlelight. Her corn rolled raven-colored hair flooded from the hood and reached her waist. But that wasn't what made the Great Hall gasp. Her eyes glowed blood red in the light with a tint of purple and green in them.

Professor McGonagall frowned, placing the Sorting Hat on her head. Everyone watched the mouth of the enchanted hat move mutely and saw Abigail's twist up in rage. Tearing the hat off her head she hurled it at the Great Hall doors.

"I will not be reminded of my past nor my future!" she screamed, her eyes flashing dangerously. Professor Snape rushed up and grabbed her arm, twisting her around. He hissed something to her and she looked away from him, tears forming in her eyes. Snape let go of her and levitated the fallen hat onto her head. The mouth of the Sorting Hat opened.

"GRYFFINDOR!" it shouted. Both Professor Snape and Abigail looked shocked at the choice. Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw all looked relieved. Gryffindor looked somewhere between horror and anticipation. Dumbledore broke the awkward silence.

"Well, let the feast begin!" People immediately began talking. Abigail did not join the Gryffindors at their table. She instead followed Snape back to his seat and sat next to him. Harry, Hermione, and Ron watched as Snape whispered something into her ear that made her smile slightly. Then she did the unbelievable. She kissed Snape on the cheek! Ron made a gagging sound, Hermione's face twisted into a face that was most unbecoming of her, but Harry looked only curious.

The trio ate dinner in silence and headed back to the common room. Sitting around the fireplace, they began to talk.

"Where do you think she's from?" Ron asked. Hermione shrugged.

"She could be from Africa, South or North America, or somewhere in the Middle East. Though, judging by her skin color, she's probably African." Harry rubbed his scar again as it began to hurt. Hermione eyed him worriedly.

"Harry," she said nervously. "I think you might want to talk to Dumbledore about your scar. It's never really hurt you for this long, only for short amounts of time. You really should!" Harry only shook his head.

"Dumbledore can't be bothered right now," Harry said. The portrait hole opened and Professor Snape walked in, followed closely by Abigail. Oblivious to the Gryffindors on the couch, he turned to the new student.

"This is the common room, and your dormitory is right up there," Snape said, pointing to the stairs leading to the girls' rooms. "If you have questions about your schedule, you know where to find me or ask one of the girls in your room."

"What if Mum owls?" she asked in an anxious voice. Snape's face darkened.

"It will come to me, not you. You know that already."

"But…"

"You know your mother will not owl," Snape hissed. But something in his dark eyes contradicted his statement. Abigail sensed it in his voice.

"You want her to owl just as much as I do," she muttered. Snape sighed and left the common room. Abigail watched him go then turned to the fireplace. It was then that she noticed Harry, Ron, and Hermione sitting on the couch. Actually, she didn't notice Harry.

Frowning, Abigail walked towards the stairs and disappeared up into the dormitories. The trio exchanged glances. What had that been about?

**A/n: Hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW! **


	2. Your Scar?

**A/n: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Here's the next chappie. READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except the new characters and the plot. The rest is given to J.K.**

Harry woke up the next morning after a night of waking up every hour or so to turn Ron over on his side. The guy snored like he was a semi-truck! Getting dressed, he waited downstairs alone for Ron and Hermione. He didn't notice someone else coming down the girls' stairs until he knocked them over while heading towards the fireplace.

Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her up. It was the first time Abigail Futarro noticed Harry Potter. Their eyes met and locked. For a second, confusion clouded Abigail's eyes, as if trying to remember if she had seen him before. It wouldn't have surprised Harry if she had. But the confusion was soon replaced with horror as her eyes found the lightning-shaped scar on Harry's forehead. She immediately pulled away, falling onto the floor. There she stayed, neither moving away nor coming closer. Harry raised an eyebrow.

_What have I done to scare her like that? _He asked himself. He then watched as her eyes turned from their original red with purple and green to a full violet color. Standing up shakily, she mumbled something incoherent and rushed up the stairs. Right into Hermione. Both girls tumbled down the stairs upon impact and landed at Harry's feet. Harry reached down and helped both girls to their feet. Abigail muttered quick thanks and fled out the portrait hole. Hermione stared after her.

"What was that about?" she asked, turning to Harry. Harry shrugged and told her about what had happened before she had arrived. Ron came down and they all headed to breakfast, discussing Abigail's odd behavior.

* * *

Harry said goodbye to Ron and Hermione as he headed towards Divination alone. Ron had failed the class, but Harry, for some reason, had gotten an E, allowing him, unfortunately, to keep the class. Walking up the ladder, he entered the stuffy, heavily perfumed room. Heading to the back of the room where he new he could open the window, Harry plopped down heavily into an armchair. Professor Trelawney wandered from student to student, asking them questions about what they 'saw' in the crystal ball. 

The trap door opened ten minutes later and Abigail poked her head up. Climbing up, she handed a put-off Trelawney a note from Professor Snape. Raising an eyebrow, Trelawney motioned for Abigail to take a seat. The only available seat was next to Harry. Sighing, she headed to the back where Harry was busy sticking his head in and out of a concealed open window for fresh air. Harry pulled his head back into the hot classroom to see the black girl sitting patiently beside him.

"Hello," he said quietly, not wanting the professor to hear them. She smiled.

"I'm sorry about my behavior in the common room," she whispered back. "I just did not expect to see you here. I thought you had graduated or something." Harry shrugged. They sat in silence for a second, then…

"Does your scar still hurt?" Harry's head snapped her way. She looked as if she were staring at the glass ball in front of them.

"How do you know my scar was hurting?" he asked. She smiled, her teeth glittering in the gloomy room.

"I did follow you all yesterday, though, at the time, I didn't know who you were," she said.

"How…"

"I'll show you," she murmured. He raised an eyebrow. Gathering her stuff, she turned her unusual eyes on him.

"Meet me by the lake after dinner on Friday, and I'll show you," she mumbled. The bell rang and she swept out of the classroom, leaving Harry extremely puzzled.

* * *

Abigail, or Abby, as Gryffindors called her, did not speak to Harry for the rest of the week. Actually, she seemed to be avoiding Harry. She ate her meals up at the table next to Snape, though the other teachers seemed to be bothered by this. She didn't sit next to Harry in Divination and stayed as far away from him during their other classes. By Friday, Harry was getting annoyed at the sudden behavior. 

He hadn't told Ron about his meeting with Abby because he would probably want to use the Invisibility cloak to spy on them. He had told Hermione, however. She thought it was nice to get to know new people.

"Have you even talked to her?" Harry asked as they walked to dinner.

"Yes," Hermione said. "She seemed to want to know a rather lot about you. When I asked her about her upbringing, she just told me to mind my own business and left the room." Harry raised an eyebrow but said nothing as they sat down next to Ron. As Ron started to talk to Harry about Quidditch, Harry noticed Hermione's eyes seemed to glaze over with an apprehensive look. Following her eye line, his gaze fell on the Slytherin table. Frowning, he saw it fell on one in particular.

_Draco Malfoy? _He looked back at her. It was then that she noticed she had been caught. Hermione's face turned a deep shade of red as she looked down at her plate. Harry raised an eyebrow. He would have to ask her later.

As the dinner ended, Harry held back in the halls, telling Ron to go ahead without them. Once the corridor was empty, Harry turned to an extremely embarrassed looking Hermione.

"What's up with Malfoy, Hermione?" he asked. Hermione didn't look at him as she answered.

"Nothing's up, Harry," she muttered. His hand reached up and tilted her head up, forcing her to look at him.

"Don't lie to me, 'Mione," he said. "I know you to well for that. You like him don't you?" Hermione's eyes grew wide. She sighed.

"I don't know what's come over me, Harry!" she cried. "I mean, he hates all of us, makes fun of us, and yet I find him attractive, smart and witty. Ugh! How is that even possible! Oh, Harry, what am I going to do! He would never see me for more than a Muggle born! UGH!" She hit her head against Harry's chest. He raised an eyebrow at her. He seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.She blushed.

"Sorry," she muttered. He laughed.

"Well, we'll find a way to make this work, Hermione. Don't worry!" Her chocolate eyes lit up.

"Really Harry?" Harry nodded. Hermione smiled, and then frowned.

"Don't tell Ron, though," she said. "You know that he's liked me since fourth year. If he found out I liked his worst enemy, he'd pop a bloody vain!" Harry laughed.

"Um, Harry?" Harry looked up. Abby stood a few feet away, leaning against the wall. Glancing at Hermione, he walked away, following Abigail out the Entrance Hall. The night was warm with no clouds. The moon shown brightly on the lake surface as the two made their way down the slope to the lake edge. Stopping by the lake edge, the two Gryffindors stayed silent as they watched the Giant Squid float lazily at the top of the water.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" she whispered. He nodded, the moon's reflection dancing in his green eyes. He turned to her and immediately started to flush.

"Um, Abby, what are you doing?" he asked nervously. Abigail had taken off her robes and skirt and was now in the process of undoing the buttons of her shirt. She looked up at him over her shoulder.

"You didn't expect me to show you how I followed you in full clothing, did you?" she asked, peeling off the shirt in an almost sensual way. Harry shivered and then gawked, only shock and aw in his mind.

Her shining ebony skin shown beautifully in the moonlight against her baby blue bra and matching underwear glowed in the darkness. Her slender figure was complemented greatly by the amount of curves she had. And man, did this girl have some curves! Especially in the che…

_STOP! _Harry's mind screamed as he turned away, blushing deeply. Abby hid her smile.

"Now, how I followed you was quite simple, Harry," she said, touching his elbow gently. He jumped, blushed some more and turned to face her, trying to keep his eyesight on her pretty face. "I'm a Animorgeagus. Or Anim for short. I was born with the power to change into any animal I chose. It's rare for a child to be born with this gift, only one every two hundred years. I changed into a mouse and hid in your bag. At the time, though, I didn't know it was you I was traveling with." With that she turned to face the lake. She closed her eyes and before Harry, she began to transform.

Abigail began to shrink, her limbs becoming smaller and smaller. Her mouth and nose merged together and then elongated along with her ears. Her skin began to change from black to light brown. Fur sprouted from her all over as her tailbone came shooting out of her…

"OKAY!" Harry shouted. He had seen some weird things in his lifetime, but this was crossing the line. "STOP!" The changing stopped and then a human girl started to appear from the grotesque form she had become. Abigail emerged, her face wreathed in smiles.

"Sorry," she said. "I never change in front of people anymore because they always get freaked out." Harry rolled his eyes and grinned. But the grin faded away as a question came to his mind.

"What does this have to do with my scar?" he asked. A glazed look came over her.

"Your scar," she murmured. She walked over and was about to reach up with her fingers when a look of horror flitted across her face for the merest second. Then a mischievous glint erased it. Taking a running leap, she dived into the lake. She broke the surface as Harry approached the edge of the water.

"What are you doing?" he asked. She smiled and splashed some water at him while standing in the shallow part of the lake.

"You didn't think I'd come out to the lake and not take a swim, Harry?" She motioned for him to come in. "Please Harry! It's nice and warm!" He shook his head. She tilted her head to the side. "Oh, come on. Like I haven't seen boxers before. Plllleeeaaaaase!" He sighed. He hated when women pleaded with him. He stripped down to his boxers and approached the water. Abby hid a smile. No wonder the girls in her dorm talked about him non-stop!

Her eyes floated from his broad chest to his beautiful, sexy six-pack, (thank you Quidditch!), to his shiny blue Superman boxers. His eyebrows rose as he noticed where her gaze was being stalled. She flashed him a smile that made his stomach do a back flip and dived under the water. He dove in after her and caught her leg. Standing up, he picked her up and tossed her a ways down the shallows. She got up, her hair dripping. She knocked him over with a flying tackle and both students went underwater.

They stayed in the lake for about an hour until Harry dragged himself out and lay down on the cool grass. Placing his arms behind his head, he gazed up at the moon. Abby sat down next to him and stared at his face. She reached over and trailed a fingernail down his chest. Shivering, Harry grabbed her arm, gazing into her now dark green eyes. He sat up and moved closer, reaching up and touching her cheek. Their faces moved closer and were about to touch when suddenly, Abigail pulled away violently. Her eyes were no longer green but scarlet, even the whites. Using her legs to scoot away, she clutched her head as she began to scream.

"GET OUT!" she shrieked. "Go AWAY FROM ME! I HATE YOU!" Her eyes met Harry's, whose eyes were wide with fright as he reached out to touch her. She scooted further back, tears streaming from her blood red eyes. "Don't Harry!" she cried. "This was a mistake. I never should have brought you here! GET OUT!" Her fingernails dug into her scalp, trying to reach whatever seemed to be invading her mind. Harry grabbed his clothes, and with a last glance, sprinted up the hill.

Abigail rocked back and forth, crying softly. A blanket draped over her shoulders as Severus' comforting voice reached her.

"I told you not to come here," he muttered, sitting down on the ground next to her. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"He almost saw, Severus," she murmured. "He almost saw him. I was so scared!" She shuddered. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Tilting her head up so he could look into her eyes, Snape saw that the red glow had subsided, replaced with a purplish reddish look. He smiled wanly.

"You look so much like your mother," he whispered. She frowned, turning to look out on the lake.

"Only my looks. The rest of me is my father." He spun her around violently.

"Don't you ever say that," Snape hissed dangerously. "You are not your father's child."

"But the Seer said…"

"You will have a choice in the end," he murmured, planting a small kiss on her forehead.

"My mother did not get to chose," Abby whispered. A dark look came over Snape's features.

"Your mother didn't have a choice," he said. "She was forced into something that she never should have entered. You are here as proof. Now come, you have to go to bed." Getting up, he gathered her clothes and helped her up the slope, unaware of the green eyes that followed them.

**A/n: Next chappie won't be up for a while. However, for those of you who are D/Hr lovers, check out Brand New Day. For H/Hr lovers, See Harry Potter and Godric's Revelation. I fictionized for those of all different ships. Well, almost every ship. Thanks again to Aussie Rose, and fixedinsanity for reviewing. For everyone else, READ AND REVIEW!**


	3. Snakes and Lions

**Disclaimer: It's not mine. It's J.K.'s. She probably even has a receipt for it…**

For the next couple months, Abby avoided Harry. She did eat meals at Gryffindor's table under Snape's wish, but she sat as far away from him as possible. She did her homework in her dorm and came into class early enough to get a seat far from him. Harry had no problem with this at all, seeing as he had no interest in talking to her anytime soon. The night on the lake had scared him, and he had no intentions of talking to her about it. He hadn't told Hermione about what happened, even though she kept persisting. He knew somehow that Abigail wanted no one to know about this.

The end of November came by fast, and soon, students were signing up for the Hogwarts Express home for the Christmas holidays. Harry entered the Great Hall on the last day of classes, bone tired. He had spent all night up writing five essays, a dream chart, and an astronomy graph. He had gotten only one hour of sleep and now he could barely keep his head up to eat the eggs that kept sliding off his fork.

Ron plopped down next to him, frowning. Hermione sat opposite of the boys, shooting dirty looks at Ron. Harry, of course, no matter how tired he was, missed none of this.

"What did you do this time, Ron?" he asked tiredly. Ron looked shocked.

"ME!" he said incredulously. "What makes you think I did anything?"

"Because you always do," Harry mumbled. He turned to Hermione. "What did he do?" Hermione blushed.

"Nothing Harry," she muttered. Harry raised an eyebrow. Heaving a sigh, she shrugged. "He followed me to the library today." It was common fact that Hermione was seen going into the library way more than necessary.

"So?" Harry muttered, trying to stay awake.

"He had no business following me!" Hermione said.

"Tell him what you were doing in the library," Ron growled. Hermione made a rude noise but continued.

"I wasn't doing anything illegal, Ronald!" Hermione shouted.

"Yeah, like speaking to Draco Malfoy on good terms isn't illegal!" Harry's head snapped up.

"Malfoy?" Hermione blushed deeper than Ron's hair.

"I've kind of been giving him help with Charms," she mumbled. Harry hid a smile. Ron, however, looked livid.

"Help? HELP! You've been helping Draco bloody Malfoy with his bloody Charms homework!"

"Ron, lower your voice!" Harry growled, feeling himself get a headache. Ron stood up andstomped away. Hermione sighed.

"I didn't think he'd get that curious, Harry," she said, biting into a piece of toast. "Plus, I really was helping him with his Charms, and no, we weren't speaking on good terms. He still hates me, Harry. He doesn't want to have tutoring, but he needs it." Harry placed a hand over hers.

"Don't worry, 'Mione," he said in a tired voice. "You'll sort it out." Harry then looked down the table. Abigail sat talking to Parvati and Lavender. Hermione frowned.

"I can't believe you still won't tell me what happened between the two of you!" she said. "She persistently asks about your background and about what you thought about the lake incident, but she won't tell anyone anything about herself. Her past is a mystery to everybody except Snape, who seems to know more about her than Dumbledore." Harry felt his stomach do several cartwheels as he saw Abby glance down the Gryffindor table at him. Something close to longing flashed across her face, but it was gone as she turned back to Lavender.

Every time he looked at her, he felt like this. His stomach would do cartwheels, his heart would skip a beat, his mind would blank, and his eyes would worship her from a far. Then black rage would set in as he saw her with other guys. He wanted to rip out their throats when he saw them kiss her, touch her, be near her. Yes, he knew why he felt this way. He loved her; he was just to scared to admit it to himself.

* * *

Abigail felt his eyes on her and chanced a glance. Harry sat there with his eyes on her, and a longing to go to him erupted inside of her. But she buried it, turning away from him.

She had seen the anger, the jealousy, and the rage that broke the surface in him every time she kissed, touched, or even got close to another boy.

She had buried her feelings for him, knowing that the consequences of such feelings could be disastrous. True, she stayed as far away from as possible, but there were times in the hallways where she would brush against him. Just to touch him made her shiver, and his eyes burned holes into the very depths of her soul. Her heart fluttered when he laughed, skipped beats when he smiled.

_Why is he making me feel this way? _She asked herself. She did not have feelings for him. She didn't know what those were. Severus had made sure of that. She only knew of the emotions shared between her and Snape.

* * *

Snape's office was quiet as he opened the closet door. Taking a large basin off the shelf, he carried it back to his desk, setting it down carefully. A grayish-bluish substance floated around in it, neither liquid nor gas. Sticking his wand into the substance, Snape stirred it around. An image appeared on the surface of the substance. Sighing heavily, he plunged his head in. Feeling himself leave the room, Snape landed in a seat in the library.

A boy of medium height sat in the chair opposite him. The boy had black hair that was a little shorter than Snape's. His dark eyes roved a book he was reading as he fiddled absentmindedly with his Slytherin robes.

Snape's lip curled. His 16-year-old self.

Looking around, Snape spotted the usual Slytherin girls that used to follow him around during school. He then spotted the object of this memory enter the library.

Standing a head shorter than past-Snape, her skin was darker than that of her future daughter's. Her hazel eyes, which normally shone with bright enthusiasm, had hate burning inside of them. Anger was stamped brutally across her beautiful face as the question to her hatred came running in after her. Both past- and present-Snape stared in awe, (present S) and apprehension, (past S), as Sirius Black grabbed Catherine Futarro's arm, twisting her around.

"I said I was sorry!" Sirius cried. Catherine twisted away from him, disgust and rage evident.

"I don't believe you, Sirius!" she snarled. "You go in there for _one _second and, BAM, you and her are on the desk in a full out snog when I come in to see what was taking you so long! I was right outside the door, but nooooooo! You didn't seem to realize that as you glued your mouth to hers, did you!"

"I didn't mean for it to happen, Catherine!" he shouted, desperation in his voice. "It's just that, she was all over me, I couldn't get her off!" Catherine snorted.

"It looked like you trying extremely hard to remove her, Sirius!" she spat. He reached out for her, but she slapped his hand away. Then she slapped him.

"Don't you ever touch me again," she growled murderously. "We're over!" She then turned on her heel and marched to the back of the library, leaving Sirius speechless. Both Snapes watched as Catherine approached. She didn't seem to notice (past) Severus as she sat down in the chair next to him, muttering various curses under her breath. Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Do you plan to do that the whole time?" he asked. "I really was hoping to read in peace without Gryffindors messing it up." Catherine looked up at him, and then looked away. Snape watched as the last few people walked out of the library behind Sirius.

"So he cheated on you, huh?" Severus asked conversationally,turning back to his book. Catherine glanced at him.

"Surly, you knew," she muttered. "Everyone did, I just didn't want to believe them." She sighed. "Guess I was wrong."

"I didn't know Gryffindors were capable of talking to Slytherins," Snape said. Catherine looked at him, and then, in a single movement, she knocked down his book, slipped into his lap, straddling his waist with her legs, and kissed him full on the lips. Snape just sat there in shock, and then, slowly, he responded to the kiss.

The memory started to fade and present-Snape found himself in the Room of Requirement. It was a year later and 17-year-old Severus was pacing the room. A dark green couch sat in front of the large fireplace, with a dresser and cabinet in the corner.

The door opened and Catherine stepped in, clutching her robe close around her. Severus stopped pacing and stood watching Catherine as she turned the lock, a coy smile on her face. She walked over to him, stopping a foot away. He raised an eyebrow. She unbuttoned her robe and he took in a sharp breath.

The robe dropped around her bare ankles, revealing a bright red, spaghetti strap, skintight dress that stopped way above the knees. Severus approached her, his eyes wandering up and down her beautiful luscious figure. She wrapped her arms around his neck, nuzzling his cheek.

"Are you up to the challenge, Severus, or am I too much for you to handle?" she whispered into his ear. The only sound he made was the heavy breathing escaping his lips. Catherine smiled, taking his hand and placing it on her hip. He wrapped his other arm around her as their lips touched. She let out a moan as he pulled her towards the couch. One hand snaked its way down her upper thigh and up her dress. Her groan urged him on as she started to take off his robes. As they fell onto the couch, he pulled her straps down, moving his kisses from her lips to her neck to her shoulders. Goosebumps raised on her skin as she reached for his shirt.

He suddenly pulled away, breathing heavily.

Catherine frowned. "What?" she asked. Saying nothing, Snape rolled off of her, walking over to the fireplace. She sat up, pulling up the straps as she watched him. Getting up, she walked over to him. Placing her hand on his left arm, she watched as he pulled away, still not looking at her. She had noticed that he had been doing a lot of that lately. He would pull away while they were snogging every time she tried to remove his shirt. Fear started to creep up her spine, raising hairs on the back of her neck.

"Severus, what's going on?" she asked. He glanced at her.

"Nothing, Catherine," he muttered, a tint of annoyance accenting his voice. "Just forget about it."

"It's not nothing, Severus," she persisted. She took his face in both hands, staring into his black eyes. "We always tell each other things, Severus. Please, tell me what's wrong." He pulled his face out of her hands and started to walk away. She grabbed his shirtsleeve and heard a rip. Horror reared its ugly head inside her beautiful hazel eyes.

"No…" she whispered, clutching the sleeve to her chest as her other hand came over her mouth. She backed away from the horrid skull and snake that was forever burned into Snape's upper left arm. His face twisted into something close to rage as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"How… how could you…" Catherine could barely find the words to say when Severus slammed her into the wall, one hand over her mouth, the other holding her arms behind her back.

"I swear, Catherine, if you tell anybody…" he growled menacingly into her frightened face. Her eyes shone bright with pain, horror and betrayal. He removed his hand so she could speak. She was silent for a moment then reality hit her.

"You promised me this would never happen!" she screamed, tears flowing down her beautiful ebony cheeks. "You told me you would never join the Dark! Do you know what will happen to you if they find out!" Her head slammed painfully into the wall.

"If you keep that racket up, then you'll find out what I'll do to you," he snarled. He could feel her body shaking as she answered.

"Are you really going to kill me, Severus?" she whispered, fear evident in her voice. His eyes flashed.

"If you test me, I will," he growled. She looked up at him.

"How could you do this, Severus? You promised me you would never let this happen! What about all the people fighting against the Dark? What about Dumbledore, James, Remus, Lily, Amelia… God, Severus, what about me? Have you ever thought about which side I was on!"

Snape pushed her away and left the Room of Requirement, not even turning back at the sound of her heart-broken sobs.

* * *

Snape found himself sitting in his office once more. Those memories were ones he truly wanted to forget. Catherine had had no reason to come back. She should never have come back after that incident. She never would have gone through so much pain if she had just decided to stop loving him. Severus closed his eyes. Seeing her again after so many years would be a miracle. It had been eight years since he had received Abby. Eight years since he had seen the woman he had forever fallen in love with. Why had she tried to come back to him if she knew she might have gotten caught?

**A/n: Ok, for those of you who don't get the last part of the chapter, let me tell it straight. Snape is not talking about the Room of Requirement, he is talking about something much later in his life. It will be explained later on in the story. Now here's a Chapter teaser for the next chapter:**

"Harry, please…" she pleaded desperately, trying to pull away from his grip.

"Why won't you let me in?"

"I don't want to risk falling in love with you." He stared at her.

"Why?"

"I don't want you to get hurt, Harry. If I fell in love, I…"

"I won't get hurt."

"I can't promise you that," she murmured as his lips drew closer to hers.

"What are you hiding from me?" he asked softly when their lips were a centimeter apart.

"Everything."

**Please REVIEW! I get bored without 'em! I will love you forever if you do! Hope you liked this chapter and thanks to my readers and reviewers. And, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Beautiful Disaster

**Disclaimer: Everything, except the new characters, belongs to me! (wakes up from dream) Ah man! Everything, except the new characters, belongs to J.K.! oh, and the plot's mine too!**

Abby left the potions room as quickly as possible. She had barely gotten away from Hermione's questions and now she needed to be alone. She rushed out the Entrance Hall onto the school grounds. Running around the lake, she stopped at a large rock. Climbing to the top, she looked out over the lake.

She didn't know what to feel anymore. She knew now that the emotions she had been having were not just simple attraction. They were more than that, but how could she feel more? All her life, she had never really felt more than simple attraction. She had seen love. The love shared between her mother and Severus, even though Severus denies it. Her mother loved him, but what did she know about love. True, she loved Severus, but he was not her father. But did she love her father?

"Absolutely not!" she muttered aloud. She could never love him.

* * *

Harry paced the common room. It was eleven at night and still, she had not entered.

_Could she really be trying to avoid me that much? _He thought. The portrait door swung open and Abigail stepped in. She looked up and froze in mid-step.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" she asked, fear evident in her voice.

"The question might be, what are you doing here so late?" he asked, taking a step forward. She frowned.

"I was out, thank you for asking. Now, if you would excuse me…" She tried to slip passed him, but he grabbed her, pulling her close so that her body was almost crushed into his. She suddenly felt desperate.

"Harry, please…" she pleaded desperately, trying to pull away from his grip.

"Why won't you let me in?"

"I don't want to risk falling in love with you." He stared at her.

"Why?"

"I don't want you to get hurt, Harry. If I fell in love, I…"

"I won't get hurt."

"I can't promise you that," she murmured as his lips drew closer to hers.

"What are you hiding from me?" he asked softly when their lips were a centimeter apart.

"Everything."

Her last statement didn't fully register in his brain as he kissed her. Everything seemed to disappear around them as they lost themselves in each other's emotions.

* * *

She gasped, pulling away and taking in sharp, quick breaths. He took a gulp of air.

"I haven't hurt you, have I?" he asked nervously. She shook her head, still trying to catch her breath.

"No, you haven't. Just, take it slowly, love. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. Slowly, love." He smiled, lowering his lips to hers.

* * *

Hermione woke up early the next morning. It was Saturday, so nobody would be up at 4:00 in the morning. Sighing, she wrapped her bathrobe around her to keep warm and headed downstairs to the common room. She rounded the couch when she froze. Her eyes widened as she took in the sight before her.

Harry lay on the couch, bare-chested with a blanket pulled up to his waist. With her head on his chest, Abigail lay next to him. She, too, was asleep. The blanket was pulled up over her shoulders. Both seemed to be extremely content, as well as comfortable. Hermione had just started to back up when Harry's eyes fluttered open. His gaze fell on her and they stared at each other. Harry's eyes grew to the size of plates, his face going through fifty shades of the color red.

"I, uh, um, I, Hermione, I, er…" he stuttered, not really knowing what to say to his shocked friend. Abigail opened her eyes and looked over at Hermione. Squeaking, she fell off the couch, pulling the blanket with her. Hermione spun around immediately, closing her eyes, and trying to get the picture of Harry naked out her mind. She heard some scrabbling around and chanced a peek behind her. Harry had conjured another blanket and had himself wrapped in it. Abigail had hers around her.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. Harry mumbled something and, picking up his clothes, he sprinted up to the boys' dormitories. Abigail gave Hermione a, 'I'll tell you later' look and, picking up her clothes, she marched up the stairs, followed by a laughing Hermione.

* * *

It was 10:30 when Hermione, Abigail and Ginny decided to go the breakfast. Ginny was already filled in of what happened and all three girls entered the Great Hall giggling. They spotted Harry and Ron at the Gryffindor table. The boys looked over and all three girls burst into a fit of giggles, and Ginny even noticed a slight flush on Abigail's cheeks, indicating that she was blushing furiously.

"Granger, Weasley, Futarro," came a drawling voice from behind them. The three Gryffindors turned around to face Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zambini. Hermione's cheeks flushed, as did Ginny's.

"What do you want?" Abby asked. Malfoy glanced at Blaise then turned to Hermione.

"Granger, if you will?" He nodded out the Great Hall. She raised a questioning eyebrow at Abby and Ginny. Both girls shrugged their shoulders and Hermione nodded, following Malfoy. Blaise glanced at Ginny then turned and walked out of the Great Hall. Giving Abby a meaningful look, Ginny took off after Blaise. Shaking her head, Abby turned and walked over to the Gryffindor table.

Harry looked up as she approached. He smiled as she sat down next to him. She leaned in and planted a passionate kiss on his lips. He returned it wholeheartedly.

"Ahem." Abby giggled, pulling away from Harry to look at a very uncomfortable looking Ron. Harry grinned, kissing Abby on the cheek. Ron rolled his eyes, but said nothing. He already knew what happened last night between the two, but anymore kissing between them, and there would be a repeat in the Great Hall, whether it was full with students or not.

Hermione strolled in five minutes later, smiling to herself. Malfoy entered behind her, with a slightly dazed expression on his face. Hermione walked over to Harry, Abby, and Ron, sitting down next to Ron and piling her plate with food. Her breathing was heavy as she gulped down a glace of orange juice.

"You ok, Hermione?" Ron asked, looking concerned. Hermione looked up from spooning some eggs into her plate.

"Of course I am, Ronald," she said, nodding. "Why wouldn't I be ok? It's a beautiful day outside. Let's all go for a walk by the lake when breakfast is over." Ginny came running into the Great Hall a second later, her hair messy, most of it hanging out of the hair tie. Her shirt was on backwards and her robes were hanging off of one shoulder. Her eyes were shining. She stumbled into a seat next to Harry and began grabbing the nearest food platter. Ron was staring at her.

"What the bloody hell…"

"Don't even start, Ron!" Ginny hissed through a mouthful of bacon. "I know how I look. I woke up on the wrong side of the bed, that's all."

"But I saw you not ten minutes ago…"

"Bugger off, Ron." Harry glanced at both Weasleys then to the Great Hall entrance. Blaise entered, pulling up his tie. He glanced at Harry, smirked knowingly, and headed towards the Slytherin table where Malfoy seamed to still be trying to figure out what happened a few minutes ago. Harry shook his head, chuckling to himself.

* * *

He watched her from where he sat. Something was going on. Something was wrong. She snuggled closer to him, watching him as he ate. Why on earth was she doing that? He looked down at her and his eyes seamed to light with a certain fire. He kissed her tenderly, and, bloody Merlin! She returned the kiss more passionately than usual! What the bloody hell was going on? She got up and he followed her out the Great Hall. He could still see them as they stopped in the Entrance Hall. He pulled her extremely close and whispered something to her. She gave a small smile and kissed him. Then he knew. He knew what had happened. And Severus didn't like it at all!

* * *

"Abigail!" Abby pulled away from Harry to see Severus standing there, shaking in anger.

"Severus…"

"Potter, get out of here, NOW!" Harry gave him a look of loathing and walked away. Snape grabbed the trembling girl and dragged her to an empty classroom.

"What the HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" he bellowed.

"What are you talking about, Severus?" she asked, backing away from him. She had only seen him angry once before. She had ended up hurt for a month afterwards.

"You slept with him, didn't you? Answer ME!" She gasped.

"I, I… Oh God!" She now realized what had happened.

"No."

**A/n: Sorry this chappie took so long! I meant to send it in earlier, but I had another story to take care of so I didn't have time. Hope you liked this chappie! Thanks to my reviewers! To those who think they can read and not review, I beg. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Revealed

**Disclaimer: It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. Only the plot is mine.**

Abigail paced the Room of Requirement, tears running down her cheeks.

_How could this have happened? _She thought to herself. _How could she have allowed herself to be drawn into such a predicament as the one she faced right now? _She tried to convince herself that it wasn't true. That she wasn't in love with Harry. That last night had never happened.

The door opened and Harry entered. He approached her, concern written on his face.

"Abby," he whispered, using both hands to wipe away her tears. Her purple eyes stared up into his bottle green ones. Pain flashed across them as she pulled away from him.

"Harry," she murmured, staring into the fireplace. "Last night…" She turned to face him. "Last night was both the best dream and the worst nightmare I have ever had. Last night, something happened that I had told you I was afraid of happening, Harry." She closed her eyes tightly, trying to stem the flow of tears. "Last night, I fell in love with you." He walked up to her, touching her face gently.

"Abby, I don't understand."

"That's the problem, Harry!" she shouted, jerking away again. "You have never understood. You don't know anything about me, Harry! I know everything about you. I know about your parents, your relatives, your friends and your past, Harry! I even know about the prophecy!" Harry recoiled, horror taking over his eyes.

"That's right, Harry," she said, her voice cracking. "I know every single thing about you. But nobody knows anything about me. They all wonder, they all ask, but none of them ever get an answer. You slept with me last night, and you don't know one damned thing about me! You don't even know who I AM!"

"That's because you won't bloody tell ME!" he roared. "Don't you think I've tried?" She stared at him.

"I've fallen in love with the one who's supposed to kill the Dark Lord or be killed by him," she murmured. "It was written. Severus tried to prevent it, but it happened. As the seventh month dies, she will be born. The Daughter of Darkness will endure more pain than he that was born by those who thrice defied the Dark Lord. She will fall in love and then betray him whose heart she has given. For she will be either the destructor of the Light or the Executioner of the Dark. She will be born as the seventh month dies…" Harry stared at her, comprehension unveiling the confusion clouding his eyes.

"You…"

"Yes, Harry," she whispered. "You slept with the devil's daughter, and you didn't even know it. And I fell in love with you, OH MY GOD!" She broke down sobbing. Harry watched her, a sudden anger and hatred flaring up inside of him. She had known what would happen, but she had refused to tell him.

"You would have done the exact same thing, Harry!" she cried. "You would have come after me whether you knew about the other prophecy or not. I tried to stop it, Harry. I'm so sorry." He let out a snarl, turning away from her and storming out of the room, her sobs echoing in his ears.

* * *

Snape smirked, scrawling a huge T on the Gryffindor's essay paper, not even bothering to read it. Placing it in the pile with the other graded essays, turning his attention to a Ravenclaw essay.

"You haven't changed much, have you, Severus?" Snape's head snapped up to stare into Catherine's dark brown eyes. His eyes narrowed.

"What are you doing here?" he questioned suspiciously, rising from his seat behind the desk. She just smiled at him and proceeded to examine the room. She hadn't changed much since he last saw her. She was taller now, her face more mature. Her robes hid her slender figure. Her hair was much longer than last time, reaching several inches below her waist.

"It hasn't changed, has it?" she said softly. "Hogwarts has always and will always be the same."

"I'm not to sure about that anymore," he muttered, walking around the desk. She glanced at him, a pained expression on her face. It was an expression of one who had seen too much in too small a time frame.

"I'm not sure of anything anymore, Severus," she told him. He approached her, stopping less then a foot away.

"What are you doing here, Catherine?" he asked, his dark eyes piercing hers.

"Don't you know?" she whispered. He backed up.

"You know you shouldn't be here, Catherine," he hissed.

"Severus," she pleaded, stepping closer to him. "Please…I…"

"He knows," Severus stated abruptly, not wanting to go any deeper into their conversation. Her eyes widened.

"How?"

"She slept with him and-"

"SHE SLEPT WITH HIM?"

"Yes, and-"

"How could this happen! How could she let this happen?" Then she turned on Snape, her eyes flashing dangerously. "How could you let this happen?"

"I didn't know about this until this morning," he snapped, his tolerance for her ebbing away.

"Please tell me she didn't…" Catherine didn't continue.

"She did," he said quietly. Catherine leaned against one of the desks in the potions room, staring at the far wall.

"You promised me this wouldn't happen," she whispered, tears coming to her eyes. "You promised me that you wouldn't let this happen to her. That she wouldn't fall in love. That she didn't know what love was."

"You taught her that well enough," he spat bitterly, immediately regretting it. Tears cascaded down her cheeks.

"How can you say that, Severus?" she cried. "How can you say that I taught her how never to love? I loved her with my whole heart, Severus! That's why I couldn't keep her! I loved her and that's why I gave her to you! So that she could be protected from the horrors that I went through! To keep it from happening! I loved her more than you can ever know, Severus…no, you do know…you've just chosen to block out the past…" He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her close, supreme anger radiating off of him.

"Don't you ever say that," he hissed. "Don't you ever think that once that I never wanted to take back the past. I never meant for any of it to happen, but you are the one at fault."

"Me? Do you think I wanted to be dragged down that hall, Severus? Do you think that I wanted to be stripped of my clothes and thrown into the darkness? Do you think that…" she started to cry. "Do you think that I wanted any of this to happen?" she whispered as their lips drew closer together.

"I never wanted you to get hurt," he whispered.

"Wanting it never stopped the pain."

* * *

For the next few days, Harry and Abigail avoided each other at all cost. Abigail did not attend meals anymore and Harry went to the Library with Hermione to do homework. Harry acted as if nothing had happened, but everyone could tell that something was wrong with Abby. She was becoming thinner. Her robes were never on right when she entered the classroom and she had trouble staying awake. But it was her eyes that were troubling everybody.

Blood red they stayed. Even the whites of her eyes were scarlet. Students started to whisper as she walked through the halls. Rumors said that she was turning evil and that maybe the Sorting Hat made a mistake in putting her in Gryffindor.

Harry sat silently eating his breakfast on a Friday, the thirteenth of December. Hermione, who had returned from the 'Library', sat down across from him, ignoring Ron's penetrating stares.

"Harry," she tested. He glanced up at her.

"What?" She frowned.

"You seem so out of it lately. Your mind keeps wandering away from reality and it's worrying Ron and I."

"Well, don't worry…" He stopped, staring at the doors. Abigail had walked in, her head down as she made her way to the Gryffindor table. She sat at the end, not talking to anyone. The Hall had been silent at that point, but now began to hum with the whispers that were passed back and forth between the students.

"What is she doing here?" Harry spat, turning back to his still full plate only to start stabbing his roll. Hermione grabbed his hand.

"Stop, Harry!" she yelled at him. "Why are you acting this way? What happened between you two?" Harry was silent. He really hadn't wanted to tell them about what he had found out about Abby.

"Post!" Ginny cried out, breaking the silence. Owls swooped down, dropping off packages to their respective owners. Ginny grabbed the Daily Prophet that a large barn owl had dropped into her bowl of cereal. Opening it, she scanned the front page.

"No," she whispered, her eyes widening in horror and shock.

"What is it, Gin?" Ron asked. Ginny gulped.

"'**_The Heir of You-Know-Who has been found!_'**" she started. "_'Yesterday, several Unspeakables from the ministry happened upon a long memo of some sort, stating a whole history of the Antone Miroles Family. The Antone Miroles Family is a large village of witches and wizards. The village is said to be located somewhere in Africa, though no one knows for sure. The blood type of the occupants of the village is extremely, the family dating back to before 200 B.C. The bloodline is said to be extremely pure. The village intermarries so that they keep their purity. However, the village, as said in the memo, is slowly dwindling away. Women are starting to marry outside the village, but the marriage can only happen if the woman's father and the village approve of the marriage. But if the woman becomes pregnant before she has the village's consent to marriage and before she is married, the child born will be plagued with what is now called the Red Eye's Curse. The Red Eye's Curse is what happens to a child that is growing up evil, though the full curse will complete over a series of years. However, in the case of the Antone Miroles Family, the child will be born with the curse, symbolizing that the child was conceived with evil. The Red Eye's Curse only happens inside the family, but there is only one wizard who has occupied the curse without belonging to the curse. You-know-Who has been found to be possessed by the Red Eye's Curse._

_Now, there is only one known witch that belongs to the Antone Miroles Family. Catherine Jezebel Futarro. She attended Hogwarts and was said to have several boyfriends, the most prominent being Sirius Black and Severus Snape, both of which she had long-term relationships. However, after her last year at Hogwarts, she disappeared for a short time. The memo states that she did meet her last boyfriend, Severus Snape, before she completely disappeared. However, the memo states that they were only together for less than a minute before she was, as the memo says, 'whisked away into darkness.' After that, nothing was seen or heard of from Catherine. Then, just a few months ago, Catherine's presumed daughter, Abigail Antone Miroles Riddle Futarro, returned to Hogwarts for her sixth year. Her appearances shocked the public as the memo describes her as, '…standing with an air of evil surrounding her, glowing off her eyes dipped in blood, emerald, and violet.' The public may think that the girl was 'conceived with evil' but Unspeakables say that there is more to the girl than her mother being very naughty. They think that the eyes may also be genetic. And the only way they could be genetic is if the father had 'eyes dipped in blood'. Unspeakables think that the father of Abigail Futarro may in fact be the heir of **You-know-Who**!_'"

Silence reined over the Great Hall as students turned their heads in shock to see the horrified Gryffindor. Abby stumbled out of her seat, backing away from the Gryffindor table. Her eyes were growing scarlet as they fixed their gaze on the Boy-Who-Lived.

"No…" she turned and ran out the doors, out the Entrance Hall and down the slope to the lake. Silence reined the Great Hall as all eyes turned to the Boy-Who-Lived.

* * *

Darkness flooded the grounds of Hogwarts. Not even the moon or the stars were out tonight. The lights of the castle did not go further than a meter when darkness overcame it.

Tears running down her face, Abigail did not notice the darkness. To her, night was as bright as day, and brighter. She rocked back and forth, holding her knees to her chin as she cried silently.

"My poor child," came a voice that seemed to swamp her. She ignored it, still crying. "You have seen so much pain, so much agony. Why do you cry over such a worthless person? Why do you, my child, hate me so?"

"Go away," she whispered through her tears.

"Go away!" mimicked the voice in a mocking tone. "No, my child. I will not be leaving you at peace. You have something I want. And I will have what I want."

"Not from me," she hissed, her red eyes' piercing the one's directly across from her. The darkness only allowed the two pairs of eyes to show.

"Do you think that, by rejecting my request, you will make him take you back?" taunted the voice. "Do you think that after that little revealing, that he will come out here, proclaiming his undying love for you?" The voice lost its humor. "Wake up, girl," it spat. "You are alone, and you know it quite well. You are not the person everyone thought you were, and now all will hate you. Child, how can I leave you alone, when you already are?"

"Go away!" she yelled. "Go away, go away, Go Away, GO AWAY, **GO AWAY!**" she screamed, the night seeming to tremble with her growing pain and anger.

"You are my child," the voice whispered in a soothing fashion. "I care for you."

"Like you cared for my mother," she hissed.

"Your mother has nothing to do with this," snapped the voice. "Come, I will take you to a place where darkness reigns supreme, and it will comfort you more than now. The shadow of the castle is unnerving."

"How dark?" Abby asked softly.

"Like you were sleeping on a cloud."

* * *

"What do you mean, You don't know where she IS!" Catherine screamed, standing up from the armchair. Severus watched as Dumbledore stood also.

"I mean exactly what I say, Ms. Futarro," he stated. "The teachers have tried to search the grounds, but the darkness outside the castle is too much. The lights will not go farther than two meters when they flicker off. I'm sorry, but I will not have my staff wandering around the grounds at this time of night in a darkness so black, that not even a dragon's eyes could pierce it." Catherine started to pace.

"He has her," she whispered. "He has come here and taken her."

"Not possible," McGonagall said. "Potter would have felt it if he had showed up."

"Not if he was veiled. My daughter's presence could have been enough to block out his. The darkness is the only sign that he was here at a point."

"The darkness still covers the grounds, Catherine," Snape pointed out. She glanced at him than out the office window into the darkness.

"He is still on the grounds somewhere," she muttered. "He has not taken her off the grounds but hides her somewhere within them. Somewhere…"

_Oh, but I'm not hiding at all_, whispered a voice that they all heard. _I have nothing to hide from anyone. But my heir… my my my… I did not think you could raise a daughter capable of such a high rate of treason, Catherine. Yes, she is her father's child, isn't she…_ Laughing filled the air.

"Where are you?" Catherine asked, fear in her voice as they all reached for their wands.

_Go on_, taunted the voice. _Pull out your wands. Try and slay me! The first to cast a spell shall be the first to die. The room is Wand Locked. The moment a charm of any kind hits the wall, it shall turn into a Killing Curse and will continue to bounce off the walls until it hits someone. Go one, test my magic. Yes, that's it… I am the most powerful wizard… now, I have a riddle for you, and let us see if the 'all powerful' Potter can figure it out._

_He of Light shall meet his Maker,_

_In the mighty realm of Tserof Krad._

_The tunnel of light he shall see,_

_His choice, love or not the Stanver Kard._

_Let us see if the mighty Harry Potter can figure out his destiny through the folds of a riddle. _Laughter was the only thing that signaled the end of Voldemort's stay inside the castle Hogwarts.

**A/n: Sooooooo, there it is! The next chappie after a looooooooonnnggg wait… Hope you like it! Anyway, sorry that this chapter took so long… I really need to focus on my other one… anyway… PLEASE REVIEW! And if any of you know the answer to the first part of the riddle, please send in and tell me! Oh, and here's a chapter teaser:**

"You think that you saying sorry will justify what you did?"

"Why can't you understand? I told you what happened…"

"You are lying to me about what happened. Nothing you just said was true, and you know it!"

"Why won't you trust me?"

"How can you put your trust in someone who wouldn't put their trust in anyone else before?"

"Because this person has changed her ways."

"Yeah, well I don't think the devil' daughter can sprout wings and a halo. You'll always stay in the deepest parts of hell. Why? Because demons never want to change their ways."


	6. Thy Will Be Done

**I have thought about it and I think that I'm just going to leave the riddle from the last chappie out of the story. I like what I've come up with a lot better.**

**Disclaimer: It doesn't belong to me, just the plot and new characters. So don't even ask!**

Catherine watched in silence as Severus went out onto the balcony, staring out onto the grounds of Hogwarts. The sun was rising and grounds sparkled with dew on the grass. Climbing out of the bed, she walked out of the doors and wrapped her arms around his waist. Resting her chin on his shoulder, she watched him for a moment.

"Severus?" He glanced at her.

"What?"

"Have you ever thought about, well, you know…" She let go of him and leaned on the balcony railing. He frowned.

"I try not to," he told her. "You?" She continued to look out over the Forbidden Forest, arms around her waist.

"How do you forget?" she whispered. "How do you put such a past behind you when you are reminded of it everyday because of the outcome that is my daughter, Severus? I…" She turned to him. He turned and entered his room again, sitting down on the edge of the bed, playing idly with the rumpled sheets. She came over and squatted in front of him, touching his cheek.

"How do you…Do you remember?" He stared at her scornfully.

"How does one not remember, Catherine?" he snapped. The look she gave him was one of utmost disdain for the man that sat on the bed.

"I don't believe I came all the way from hiding to be treated like that, Severus."

"That's right. You came to be treated as you were last night." She must have gotten extremely red because her dark skin showed signs of pink in the cheeks. She stood up, grabbing her robe and putting it on.

"That's not how you were acting last night either, Severus, so keep your comments for a later time." He only smiled wanly and got off the bed, approaching her. She backed up into the wall and squeaked as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her precariously close. She stared up into his eyes, all thought of escape gone.

"Well, than let us find something else to say about last night, shall we." His lips crushed hers as he pulled her back towards the bed, Catherine only too keen to follow.

* * *

Hermione stumbled into the common room at exactly six o'clock in the morning, looking a mess. Her clothes were rumpled, her hair everywhere but her eyes sparkling. She, however, was not prepared for what faced her.

"Mind telling us where you've been, Hermione?" Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin as she turned to the couch where Harry and Ron were sitting, both looking like they had sucked on lemons. She smiled warily.

"Hi, Harry, Ron," she tried weakly. "Um, I'm kind of tired, so I think I'll-"

"Sit down and tell us where the bloody hell you were all night," Ron growled. She frowned but nevertheless sat down in the chair by the fireplace. For a while, nobody spoke.

"Hermione…" Harry began testily after a few minutes. She glanced at both boys and sighed.

"Look, I really-"

"Don't want to talk about it?" Ron finished for her, looking livid. "Well too bad. Spit it." She glared at him.

"Fine!" she said angrily, standing up. "If you want to know where I've been, than fine! I've been in the Astronomy Tower with Draco Malfoy!" Horror paled Ron's face. "That's right, Ronald! "I've come back from a long night up in the Astronomy Tower with the ferret! And you know what we did? We kissed and then spent a lot of time just talking! Unlike you, where I can barely get a word sideways before it's Quidditch, Snape, Potions, or BLOODY QUIDDITCH! Ugh, Ronald get that look off your face! It's most unbecoming of you."

"DRACO MALFOY!" Ron exploded. "You KISSED Draco bloody MALFOY!" Harry sat down, any anger he had towards Hermione's disappearance vanishing, taken over with a sudden fit of hysterical laughter. Hermione's face melted into a small smile as her cheeks began to burn. She knew fully well why Harry was laughing. Ron, however, was at a loss as to why his best mate suddenly found that the girl he liked, (possibly more than liked), kissing the guy he hated, (more than hated, I can assure you), positively hilarious.

"How can you bloody laugh?" Ron yelled at him, as Harry grew red in the face from laughing.

"I hahahah I hahaha I just love hahahahahaha oh screw it HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" His laughing was making Hermione grow redder and Ron irate. Ron turned on Hermione.

"What in the world are you doing with DRACO MALFOY?" he roared at her. She glared at him.

"What I do with Draco is absolutely none of your business, Ronald," she told him. "I can date who I want without your permission. I like him and he likes me. That's all that matters! And if you can't deal with that, than tough!"

"The ferret? What do you see in him! He's a lying, cheating, son of a Death Eater, Hermione!"

"Just because he's the son of a Death Eater doesn't mean he is one, Ronald!"

"That's what you know."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Tell her Harry." Hermione turned to the raven head, who had suddenly gotten over his laughing fit. Harry now looked grave and kind of guilty for laughing.

"What's he talking about Harry?" she asked him, her voice barely above a whisper. Harry shifted in his seat then finally stood.

"Ron and I were heading to detention last night and we walked in on Snape and Malfoy in the Potions Room."

"So?" she said. He looked at her, seriousness shining in his green eyes.

"Hermione, there was something on his left forearm." Hermione paled.

"It could have been anything, Harry…"

"It was the Dark Mark, Hermione," Harry said quietly. Hermione's eyes seemed to shift off of the boys as she fell into a seat. "They didn't see us," he continued. "We left the room quickly after we saw it and didn't go back in until after Malfoy had left." Hermione was shaking now. Harry walked over, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" she screamed at him, pulling away and standing up. "He's not a Death Eater, Harry, Ron! He told me…he told me he loves me…no, no you're wrong. You saw wrong!"

"Hermione," Ron said, his voice softening.

"NO!" she screamed, tears flowing down her face. "I refuse to believe it!" She then turned and was about to leave the common room when…

**ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS! ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS!**

Groans were heard from upstairs as several students appeared at the top of the stairs. Others just stayed in bed, half listening.

**ATTENTION! ALL QUIDDITCH GAMES ARE HEREBY CANCELLED. ALL HOGSMEDE TRIPS ARE HEREBY CANCELLED. ALL OUTDOOR ACTIVITIES ARE CANCELLED. UNDER ABSOLUTELY NO CIRCUMSTANCES ARE STUDENTS TO LEAVE THE CASTLE. ANY STUDENT CAUGHT LEAVING THE CASTLE WILL BE PUNISHED. ALL STUDENTS WILL BE ESCORTED TO CLASSES BY A TEACHER AND WILL NOT LEAVE DURING CLASSES UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES. ALL STUDENTS WILL BE GO BACK TO THEIR COMMON ROOMS IMMEDIATELY AFTER DINNER AND WILL NOT LEAVE THEIR COMMON ROOMS UNTIL A TEACHER IS THEIR TO ESCORT YOU. IF, FOR SOME REASON, A STUDENT NEEDS TO LEAVE DURING A CLASS, YOU WILL BE TAKEN TO YOUR DESTINATION VIA FLU POWDER. ALL DETENTIONS ARE HEREBY CANCELLED, BUT PUNISHMENTS WILL BE ADMINISTERED DURING CLASSES. ALL NEW RULES HAVE BEEN PUT INTO EFFECT BY HEADMASTER DUMBLEDORE AND ARE UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES TO BE DISOBEYED. THIS MESSAGE WILL BE REPEATED IN AN HOUR.**

The trio stared at each other than Harry looked out the window, noticing for the first time that the sun had been blocked out by an unbelievable darkness.

* * *

McGonagall came by at seven o'clock after the message had been stated again. Gryffindors had crowded the common room, all of them anxious to know the reason for the new rules and for the terrifying darkness that flooded the grounds outside. Silence claimed them as McGonagall raised her hands.

"First, these new rules are put in for the safety of the students. Nothing more will be said on the subject."

"What about outside?" Ginny called out. McGonagall pursed her lips.

"Dumbledore has asked me to tell you the truth about what has happened," she said. She sighed. "I ask you not to panic when I tell you that this darkness has been caused by the presence of Lord Voldemort, who we now believe we are in the company of." A loud silence filled the room. Hermione stared at McGonagall.

"But Professor," she started slowly, choosing her words carefully, "If V-Voldemort was really here, than wouldn't Ha…" She trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence in front of everybody.

"Ah, but Ms. Granger you ask the person," came another voice. All heads turned to see Snape standing in the portrait hole, Catherine standing behind him. Catherine stepped around him and made her way through the crowd of students to where a gaping Harry stood. She leaned down and stared at him. Reaching up, she moved aside his bangs and touched the lightning shaped scar that was his trademark. Snape watched this with something close to revulsion in his eyes.

"I'm sure Mister Potter can answer the question for you," he spat. Harry, coming out of his revere, pulled away from Catherine, who turned around to face Snape.

"Severus!" she snapped. He merely threw her a disgusted look and left the common room. She turned back to Harry.

"She'll come back, Harry," she murmured. Harry's eyes widened with a mixture of anger and fear. "Oh yes, she'll come back. But she won't be alone."

* * *

Abigail walked through the darkness, her father next to her.

"What happened?" she whispered. His eyes narrowed.

"I assume you're talking about…"

"My mother," she snapped at him, stopping and facing him. "What happened that day?" The red eyes gleamed with sick satisfaction.

"I was wondering when you were going to get to that."

* * *

Catherine pulled herself through the window and brushed herself off. Looking around, she spotted who she was looking for.

"Severus," she said softly. The man whirled around, shock in his dark eyes. She ignored the grotesque mark on his left forearm.

"It's certainly been awhile," she murmured. He immediately had her up against the wall, her arms pinned above her. He watched as her eyes shone with pain and even a little bit of hate.

"What are you doing here, Catherine?" he growled, his face close to hers. She tilted her head up in defiance.

"I came to tell you that I'm leaving." A flicker of something flitted across his eyes, but it was soon gone.

"Why would I want to know that you're leaving?" he spat. "Why do I care?"

"Because you-"

"_Stupefy!_" Catherine squeaked as Snape fell unconscious to the floor. Several men came in, two of them grabbing a struggling Catherine. Lucius Malfoy stepped through the doors and smiled.

"So, this is the girl that has the most pure blood in the world," he said, touching her face. She snarled at him and lunged out, only to be dragged back by the two wizards who had hold of her. Lucius' grin became wider.

"Take her to the Cell," he told them.

"But Lucius, isn't that where-"

"I didn't ask you to, I commanded you to!" Lucius yelled. "Take her to the Cell NOW!" Both Death Eaters nodded and dragged the struggling girl out of the door. Down the hall they pulled her, ignoring her screams of rage. Down through the manor, they finally halted at one of the dungeon doors. With a shaking hand, one of them knocked timidly on the door.

"What do you want?" hissed a voice from the other side of the door.

"A gift, Master," said the Death Eater. "Lucius Malfoy sends a great gift. A girl of the purest blood, to honor the Master, my lord."

"Ah, well let us see whether Lucius sends as mighty a gift as you say. Send it in." The girl let out a scream as they stripped her of her clothes. The other Death Eater pointed his wand at the door.

"_Alohamora Exites Voldesi!" _Catherine watched in terrified silence as the door creaked open. The two Death Eaters nodded to each other and with a heave, the sent Catherine flying through the door. As the door slammed closed, the two wizards walked away, ignoring the bloodcurdling screams that came from behind the locked door.

* * *

Abby shivered as a smile appeared on her father's face.

"Did I disturb you?" he asked. She turned away from him and continued around the lake. "Of course, I'm sure the screams your mother made were nothing compared to the screams Potter got out of you." Abby froze, horror creeping into her eyes.

"Oh yes, I know about that, Abigail," the creature laughed. "Tell me, did he give you more pleasure than you've ever felt? How loud did you scream before he grew tired and just screwed your brains out?" She disappeared and reappeared in a flash right before him, anger shining in her eyes.

"Stop," she growled, shaking with controlled rage. He smirked.

"Why? Was it not as great as you thought it would be? Did you offend Mr. Potter because you are of such better blood that he could not put his best effort into sticking you through?"

"Shut up!" she yelled.

"Maybe you should go up there and say you're sorry for being so bad and ask him for a redo."

"SHUT UP! **SHUT UP!**"

"Oh, be quiet girl!" he snapped. "They already know we're out here somewhere, don't give them a reason to know exactly where." She turned away from him, tears of hate glistening in her eyes. He smiled and put an arm around her shoulder, drawing her into an embrace.

"Do not worry, my daughter," he said. "There will be a time where Potter will be begging on his knees that he had not let you off of that couch."

* * *

"SHUT UP! **SHUT UP!**"

The Great Hall froze as the screams of the enraged Heir reached their ears. Harry had hold of the Gryffindor table and was squeezing so hard that his knuckles had gone chalk white. Hermione touched his shoulder.

"Harry?" she asked fearfully. He glanced at her and sighed, letting go of the table.

"She's out there," he grumbled. "And he's with her."

"I still can't believe that he's out there and you haven't felt him," Ron said.

"I've explained it to you already, Ron. She's protecting his presence. She doesn't bother my scar, so if she protects him from me, He can't bother my scar." Harry than drove the knife deep into the table and got up to leave. But, when the Great Hall doors swung open, he dropped his school bag, all intentions of leaving forgotten.

Abby stared levelly at the gaping eyes that stared back at her. Her eyes settled on the teachers' table and she gasped.

"Mum," she whispered. Then her gaze shifted to the Gryffindor table and her eyes hardened, turning green and red.

"Harry," she stated loudly. Harry, however, was already striding forward. He stopped several meters away from her, his wand out.

"What the hell do you want?" he snarled.

"Can I talk to you?"

"No. I don't talk to traitors."

"Traitor? Excuse me, Harry, but I am not a traitor!"

"Uh-huh. So what did you tell Voldemort? Oh, excuse me, what did you tell dear old dad about me?" Her eyes flashed dangerously.

"Don't you talk like that to me, Potter," she spat. "And what I told him is no concern of yours."

"I think it is, seeing as you decide whether I live or die."

"I think you decided that well enough the other night, thank you."

"I don't know why you came up here, Abby. You're not getting anything out of me."

"I came back up here to say that I'm sorry."

"You think that you saying sorry will justify what you did?"

"Why can't you understand? I told you what happened…"

"You were lying to me about what happened. Nothing you've ever said has been true, and you know it!"

"Why won't you trust me?"

"How can you put your trust in someone who wouldn't put their trust in anyone else before?"

"Because this person has changed her ways."

"Yeah, well I don't think the devil' daughter can sprout wings and a halo. You'll always stay in the deepest parts of hell. Why? Because demons never want to change their ways."

"Well, well Potter. We are learning quite well, aren't we?" Harry let out a cry of pain and dropped to his knees, hands over his scar, which was now glowing green and bleeding. Hermione and Ron ran up and dropped down beside him. Hermione held her hand over his as both she and Ron stared in horror at what came in through the Great Hall doors.

The scarlet red eyes stared menacingly out from under the hood, almost seeming to smile at the boy who was kneeling on the floor, gritting his teeth in pain.

"Hello, Mr. Potter," came the high-pitched voice from the hood of the cloak. "I can't say that it's a pleasure for you to see me again." Students screamed in realization of who it was and scrambled to get as far away from the creature as possible. Abby watched Harry; no emotion in her now bloodied eyes. The creature walked past his daughter and stopped in front of the raven-haired boy. Hermione and Ron were shaking but did not leave. Harry took hold of the floor letting the blood seep out of the scar.

"Get back," he grated to them through clenched teeth, trying to cry out in pain. _They're not apart of this, _he thought. _This isn't their fight. _They did not argue and hurried back to where the other students stood. The creature smiled evilly.

"Defending your friends, how Gryffindor of you, Potter," it hissed. "It disgusts me." He kneeled down and smirked. "I think I will enjoy watching you die in front of the Hogwarts students." He reached out and pressed his hand heavily against Harry's scar. Harry screamed as the creature took hold of the boy's face with its long, spidery fingers. Shoving him back, the creature stood and watched as Harry lay on the ground, clutching his scar as blood gushed from it.

"Get up Potter and face me," hissed the creature. "I said get up! _Crucio!" _

Harry screamed again, writhing on the ground as unbelievable pain coursed through his body. The creature lifted its wand and the curse was lifted. It circled the boy, shaking its head.

"I expected a better opponent," it said, stopping and stooping down. "But I will settle with what I have." He pressed his hand against the bleeding scar, basking in the screams it caused.

Hermione and Ginny were crying uncontrollably as they and the other students watched inhorrified silence as the creature dragged Harry across the Hall by the face, throwing him to the ground. By now, the loss of blood had made Harry extremely pale and he was left gasping for air as the creature pointed his wand at him again.

"_CRUCIO!_" Harry's screams filled the Hall. The creature moved to the other side of the Hall and lifted the curse.

"For the last time, Potter, get up!" Harry didn't move from the floor. "_Stand Potter!"_ the creature roared, pointing his wand at the boy. Harry felt a force take hold of him and before he knew it, he was standing painfully on his feet.

"Now _bow!"_ the creature snarled. Harry was forced into a bow and watched as blood splattered to the ground. He wondered how on earth he still had any left. Gasping, he straightened out, facing the vile creature across from him.

"Now, Potter, we will duel," the creature said. "And this time, I will not let you live! _Avada Kadavra!"_

"_Wingardium Leviosa!" _Harry gasped out, and a table rose up off the ground. The Killing curse ran right into it, blowing it to bits. "_Crucio!" _he spat out. The creature doubled over as the curse hit it but soon threw it off.

"Come Potter! Not even your father was that bad at keeping a curse!" Hate sprang into the Gryffindor's eyes.

"_Avada Kadavra!"_ Harry hissed and a silent jet of green hissed from the end of his wand and hurtled towards the creature, but the creature moved out of the way just in time and the curse harmlessly hit the walls.

"Better Potter." The creature smirked and flicked his wand. Harry's wand sped out of his hand and into the spidery hand of his enemy. "But not good enough." Silence filled the Great Hall as Harry backed up into the wall, his eyes on the creature.

"Now, Mr. Potter," it smiled. "You will die. _Avada Kadavra!"_

"**_NO!_**"

A blur. A green jet. A gasp. Silence.

Harry stared in horror at what he held in his hands. Her body fell limp against his chest. Harry was shaking as he sank to his knees and laid her body on the ground. Lifeless.

A single tear fell from the eyes of the Gryffindor. Then rage took him. Pure, awful, uncontrolled rage.

**A/n: I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY for not updating! I can't believe it! I haven't updated since October and it's December! December! Oh, please accept my apologies! I gave you a pretty good update, though! Thanks to: **

**Hermionegranger2007: **You saved this story! I'm totally serious! If you hadn't reviewed, I would have just trashed it or left it there unfinished. Thank you SOOOOOOOOOOOOO much for reviewing! You are the only person who has actually read everything that I've put on Fanfiction, not counting my Songfic. Thanks!

**Bri: **I'm glad you liked it so much! Don't worry! The story isn't over yet!

**IceColdShiva: **I can't believe I kept you waiting so long! Here's the update! Sorry about the delay!

**Chrisgocountyjr (): **Thanks soooooooooooooooooooooooo much for reviewing! It means a lot, especially for this story!


	7. Prophecy Fufilled

**Disclaimer: Don't bother calling the police. I've done it! I've stolen her plot and now I'm being toted off to jail! (Sorry, I was practicing for the time when it actually does happen!)**

The Hall stayed silent as they watched the Boy-Who-Lived stay motionless on the floor. Hermione grabbed Ron's arm.

"She's dead, Ron," she whispered tearfully. "She saved his life in exchange for hers." Ginny let out a sob and buried her head in her brother's chest.

"He's not moving," Parvati murmured. "He's just sitting there, staring at her."

"Stupid girl," hissed the creature. He shook his head. "She never listens to what she is told. Always acting, never thinking! Just like her mother. Emotions. That's what did it." The creature smiled, realization dawning on him. "You broke her, didn't you, Potter? You broke the very thing that made her strong. And you fell for her as well. She gave her life for you because, as the prophecy states, she fell in love. And that's what caused her death. But you? What will be your reason for death, Mr. Potter? Did you love her?" Harry was shaking, and this time he couldn't stop the flow of tears. "Ah yes! This little bit was left out of the text, wasn't it?" Voldemort began to circle them. "Little Harry Potter could not go on because of the death of a traitor. He fell in love and that was the end of him, wasn't it? Yes, that's the whole answer to this riddle! Love and death. First, you fall in love. And then, you die. And you, Mr. Potter, will most assuredly die. _CRUCIO!_" Harry screamed, falling back in pain.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, that is your fate!" Voldemort snarled. "You danced into the devil's trap and now hell is all that greets you! _Organtelitam!"_ Gashes formed on Harry's arms and black blood poured forth, splattering to the ground. Lavender screamed as she spotted the cause. Harry's veins were bursting.

Suddenly, Voldemort flicked his wand and it all stopped. Harry pulled himself up against the wall, paling and gasping. He had no more strength. No more energy was left in him. Voldemort smiled as the students realized what was happening.

"Yes, Potter. You are finished. I have robbed you of everything and now you are done." Students started to cry as Hermione and Ginny struggled to reach him. Ron grabbed his sister, pulling her in as she cried. Draco, who had made his way through the crowd, took hold of Hermione.

"Let it go, Harry," the Dark Lord hissed. "You have nothing left here. Don't worry about your little friends. I will make sure they are properly taken cared for. _Avada Kadavra!"_ However, it was only a second late that he realized that someone had said it also. The two curses collided and exploded, sending Voldemort crashing into the opposite wall. He stood, enraged.

"It's not possible!" he roared.

"It's not my wand, Tom!" Harry growled, on his feet. In his hands he held a black wand with gold snakes on it. "It's her's. _AVADA KADAVRA!_" The curse flew through the air and made contact. For a moment, Voldemort lurched, as if to make one final attempt. Then he fell to the ground. Fire engulfed the body and when it died away, so did the creature. All that remained was the cloak.

The Great Hall was silent as it stared in shock from the cloak to Harry and back again. Then a cheer went up and the students surged forward. They all stopped suddenly, the happiness snatched away in an instant by the sight before them.

It would shock you too if you saw the defeater of the Dark Lord Voldemort sobbing into the body of the Daughter of Darkness.

* * *

Ginny smiled as she watched Ron enter the Great Hall, Hermione and Draco beside him.

"It's about time you to kissed and made up!" she said as Ron, Hermione and Draco sat down across from her. Draco made a face.

"Now you're making things gross, Red," he grumbled, picking up a biscuit. Hermione laughed and kissed both of them on the cheek.

"I'm glad you two are getting along," she told them, smiling.

"Yeah, yeah." Ron looked around. "I can't believe it's been a week!" Ginny nodded. She turned to Hermione.

"Have you seen Harry yet?" she asked. Hermione shook her head.

"No," she answered. "No one has. Madam Pomfrey wanted no visitors until today."

"Why don't you guys go up?" Draco asked. Ron stood.

"Why don't we go now?" They all got up and headed out the door. As they headed down the corridor, they were stopped.

"Going to see Harry, I suppose?" Dumbledore asked as he exited his office. They nodded. He smiled. "Well, I guess I'll join you." They reached the Hospital wing and Ginny knocked on the door. Madam Pomfrey opened it.

"Here for Potter, I suppose?" She sighed. "Come in, come in." They all entered and looked over to one of the beds.

"Harry!" Hermione and Ginny cried at the same time, rushing over and hugging him tightly.

"Nice to see you, too," he grinned, returning the hugs. Ron and Draco walked over.

"How ya doing, Potter?" Draco asked. "Someone said you were dead!"

"Yeah, well, people say the stupidest things," Harry responded.

"How are you feeling, Harry?" Ron asked.

"Good, I guess," he answered. "Madam Pomfrey says I'll be out by this evening." He lifted his arms, which were heavily bandaged. "Just as soon as I get these off." Hermione looked him in the eye.

"Are you sure you're all right, Harry?" she asked softly. He looked down at the sheets, not wanting to look her in the eye this time.

"I'm fine, Hermione," he said quietly. "Don't worry. I'll get over it." Hermione, however, leaned in and pushed his chin up, making him look at her.

"It's not your fault, Harry," she said. "You can't blame yourself for what happened. You're not guilty for what she did."

"Really?" he spat, pulling away from her. "Then why do I feel so bad?"

"I think that's enough time for a visit," Madam Pomfrey said, grabbing Hermione's arm. "Harry needs to rest." They all left except for Dumbledore. He sat down next to Harry's bed.

"Ms. Granger is right, Harry," he said. Harry turned to look out the window.

"I know she's right, sir," he mumbled. "But it doesn't change anything."

"And it never will. What Abigail did for you can never change. But you are here because of her sacrifice, Harry, and be thankful for it. She gave her life, like your mother, so that you could live. And you did. Voldemort is defeated and the magical community is in your dept. We would not be if Abigail had chosen to let you die and let the other part of the prophecy happen." Harry sighed and slumped down in the bed. Dumbledore smiled sadly and opened his mouth to say something when the door opened and Catherine came in. She bit her lip and glanced at Dumbledore. He got up.

"I guess that is my cue to leave you, Harry," he said. He passed Catherine and left the Hospital wing, closing the door. She sat down in the unoccupied seat.

"Harry," she said. He glanced at her, but would not really look at her. It hurt too much. "Harry, I've come to ask your forgiveness." Harry's head snapped around, astonishment written on his features.

"You're asking me for forgiveness?" he asked incredulously. "I'm the one who should be saying sorry!" She shook her head.

"It's not your fault Harry, it's mine," she told him. "You see, I'm the one who should never have let her come here. I could have sent her back to my family, but I chose to send her to Severus, Professor Snape to you, because I hoped that I would be able to see him again. I, however, never knew that you were in the same year as my daughter so I didn't worry. She could have been your death Harry, and for that I am truly sorry."

"I'm sorry also," he said. "I never should have gone after her."

"No, you are not at fault, Harry." She leaned in and kissed his forehead, right on his scar. Pulling away, she gave him a sad smile. "She loved you before she even met you." With that, she turned and left.

* * *

Ten years later found Harry sitting up in bed, his wife, Ginny, fast asleep. But something was keeping Harry awake. Restlessness took him and, pulling on some drawstring pants over his boxers, he slipped out of bed, not even bothering to glance at the woman in the bed. Stepping down the staircase of Godric's Hollow, he made his way into the kitchen. Opening the refrigerator, he pulled out a bottle of orange juice and downed the rest of it. Tossing the bottle into the trash, he sighed and went out to sit in front of the empty fireplace. The same restlessness gnawed at him and he arose, pacing back and forth across the living room carpet.

From Saudi Arabia. He didn't know what had possessed him to buy such a thing. Ginny, of course, had been in love with the colors and insisted on brining it back. Harry had had no choice but to buy the three hundred Galleon piece and tow it back to the mansion in England. He hated Saudi Arabia.

Glancing at the pictures on the mantel, he saw one that made his lip curl.

His wedding photos.

What in the world had possessed him to invite not only the world but also his fiancé to that wedding anyway? Of course, Ginny had to invite everyone she knew plus the Ministry and the rest of the public that had no business being there to the occasion. Harry had been stupid then and now he was living with his stupidity.

Sighing, he walked back up the stairs and, instead of going back into his room, he headed down the hall to his daughter's bedroom. He leaned on the doorframe, staring at the little figure in the small bed. Her bright red hair stuck out of the covers that hid her face. A feeling of resentment welled up inside of him for the girl and the problem was, he didn't know why. Lately, he had been feeling this way for the six-year-old. Somehow, he felt she should never have been born, but there she lay, breathing slowly. Restlessness took him again but this time he stayed where he was, because he had just noticed that the window in her room was open. Ginny had closed it before putting the child to sleep. Frowning, Harry stepped into the room and for the first time noticed someone other then himself standing over the child.

"She's beautiful," the person said.

"What are you doing here?"

"She looks just like her mother."

"Answer the question."

"Six, if I'm not mistaken." Harry scowled, but for some reason, did not question the person further. He had no reason to get his wand because, as far as he could see, the person had no intentions of harming his daughter.

"How'd you get in here?" he asked. The person nodded towards the corner and Harry saw a broom. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see her," came the simple answer.

"Why?" The person shrugged.

"Just because. I don't really have a reason. I just wanted to. I heard she was adorable and had to come see for myself."

"Why did you come in the middle of the night?" The person turned to stare at the clock on the wall. Harry read the time as 12 o'clock.

"It's your birthday, isn't it?" the person asked. Harry now identified the person as a she.

"Yes, why?"

"It's my birthday too." Harry froze.

"What?" The woman disappeared, appearing next to Harry the next instant.

"Born on the same day, how ironic." Harry turned and stepped back into the wall.

"It's not possible," he whispered, shock on his face.

"Not probable," she murmured, walking back over to the child. "Nothing's impossible."

"You're dead," he told her. She smiled.

"Do you think that my father could escape death and I could not?" She shook her head. "Harry, Harry, Harry. You under estimate me. I too took the same precautions as my father, just incase." Harry approached her, stopping in front of her and turning her around to face him. They stared into each other's eyes.

"Why did you come back now?" he asked. She smiled sadly.

"I haven't come back forever. I came back to say goodbye. I'm leaving England and this time, I'm not coming back." She pulled away and, grabbing her broom, she flew out the window. Staring after her, something struck him and he raced from the room, out of the house and into the back. Opening the shed door, he grabbed his Firebolt and hopped on, kicking off and flying after the broom in front. For a long time, he followed her at a safe distance, watching for where they were headed. Finally, she dived, touching the ground and dismounting. He glided in a ways away from where she was, making sure not to be seen. She left the broom, walking around until she stopped in front of a stone in the moon lit meadow. He then approached her.

"Why didn't you come back sooner?" he asked. She jumped at his voice and spun around.

"Because I knew I couldn't face you after betraying you like that." He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close.

"Then why now?"

"Because I knew that I would never be able to see you again." He smiled.

"Well, we've fixed that up quite well, haven't we?" He pulled her into a passionate kiss, ending all doubt in his mind that he ever hated her for saving his life.

**A/n: Well, that's it! It was a great ride and I hope to see some of you next time! Thanks to:**

**Hermionegranger2007: **You are the best! Thanks for everything! And I will read your stories! Good luck and thanks again for all of your support!

**IceColdShiva: **You've been a great help and support during this story as well! Thanks for everything!


End file.
